


I Know You're More Than That

by baymaxivy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist!Michelangelo, Bishop isn't a bad guy here, Kind of Monster!Leonardo, M/M, Mechanic!Raphael, Scientist!Donatello, Thanks for my scumbag brain, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After peoples found a thing that they can calls as a monster... Their behavior to the brothers had been changed and it makes the genius of the family tries to solve this problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You're More Than That

**Author's Note:**

> As always i only have the storyline...

It was pretty normal day in their place. They just had come into their house after done with all of their work. Well, actually there's only two from the three brothers because their eldest brother just hasn't came back to house.

"How's your day, Raph?" the youngest of the family asked to his older brother.

"Not so fine. Ya know? There's no one come ta ma place ta repair their thing." 

"Maybe you just got unlucky day." Mikey said in his usual annoying-tone and it was making Raph snorted.

Before the older gave the real respond to his baby brother, they just heard a voice came from the door. They have known if it was their eldest brother. After he entered into the room he let a sigh came out. And he was seeing at his younger brothers like he was so damn clueless about what's happening on today.

"Dude, what's happening to you? It's awkward to have you glancing at me and Raph like this." Mikey gave a puzzled look into his oldest brother.

 "I just get a kinda uhm awkward day? And I still don't understand why is it happening."

"What's happenin' ta ya?" And why are ya say if it was awkward?" Raph responded.

"Well I just worked on government’s lab like usual. Okay no different thing about my job but... every people looked afraid of me. They looked me like I would going to kill them or worse eat them. And I just can't enjoy my work because of that. Did anyone else in this house get the same experience too?" Donatello asked to his younger brothers.

"Luckily, everything is pretty normal during my fans-meeting. Uh Raph?"

"Geez, I'd said if today everyone looks like avoidin' me, doofus."

Donatello finally know if he wasn't the only who makes peoples afraid. He tried to think about that again, and he realized if maybe he could find something in the news. Finally he decided to ask his younger brothers.

"Did anyone watch the news? Maybe we can get some clues from the news."

"Ask ta da goofball. He was da one who came early." Raphael said as he pointed to Michelangelo.

"Nah. News is boring. I wouldn't watch a boring thingy like that especially when there's a cartoon or movie airing too!" Mikey said as he yawned.

Donatello only can shake his head, his baby brother wouldn't change. No matter what, Mikey would remain as Mikey. He finally decided to took the remote control to turned on the television.

The news anchor appeared the screen and told if a ship is lost in the near of a isolated island and it was the fifth time. Suddenly the brothers looked into each other when a blue-masked mutant turtle appeared on the screen. He looked much more older than the brothers. Well, another mutant turtle isn't the thing that make the brothers surprise what making them surprised is the news anchor said if that mutant turtle is the one who took responsibilities for the current missing ship because the CCTV showed if that mutant turtle tries to kidnap the passenger of the ship. So this is the reason behind all of this? People thinks they're dangerous because that blue-masked mutant turtle which they believed as a monster?

"Dude, I think our live going to be harder." 

"By the way, did any of you see Master Splinter?" Donatello said as he let out a sigh.

"He hasn't come back, braniac. And what do ya want ta tell 'im? Ya want ta say if we're in dangerous situation?" Raphael replied.

"No, I won't let him know until he finds it by himself. And I think I can solve this problem for our family's sake. If sensei asks where I am just say that if the government need me for a research that need a long time." Donatello said as he walked outside.

It made the younger members of the family stared at each other. They knew if their eldest brother would react like this whenever their family is in dangerous situation.

"Ya know, Mike? Sometimes I hate braniac when his over-protective instict come." 

"He's our oldest brother, Raph. He wants us to live easily and happily and i believe he thinks every responsibility of us belongs to him. So i called that an older brother instict."

"I never being over-protective ta ya like what Don done."

"You only deny the fact, Raphie-boy." Mikey tried to teased his older brother.

"Whatever ya said, knucklehead. We only can hope he can survive all of this." Raph ignored his baby brother's tease.

 "He can do it. He's the genius of the family. He can survive because he can build so many thing to help himself. And we talking about braniac here, you don't need to worry about him. He always knows what to do."

 "I hate to admit it, but you're so damn right. So you win this."

"So.. what's the prize for the winner?" 

"I ain't say if the winner gettin' a prize." Raph smirked.

***

Meanwhile Donatello had arrived in his office. He knows what to do right now. He must meet with Bishop without anyone knowing his presence. He thought it would be more safe if he called this as 'secret mission'. However he doesn't want any of his closest friends in this place knowing that he would go to do a dangerous thing. He sneaked into his office to find where Bishop is. For him it was easy to sneak around however his adopted father is a ninjutsu master so he already know a little about that kind of matrial art. At least he know how to sneak around and how to defend himself. After ten mintues of searching he finally find where Bishop is. 

The sudden appearance of Donatello made Bishop confused at first but he remembered about the trending topic on today and it made Bishop understand about Donatello's reason to come back to the place which he supposed to be work in. Finally he took a look to Donatello. 

 "Donatello, had you hear the news?" Bishop asked. 

"That's the reason why I'm come back to this place. I need a uh permission from you? Because I think I need to go to that island prove if he isn't a monster." Donatello sighed. 

"Are you sure? Don't you think if it's dangerous for you? We don't want to lose a brilliant and genius like you, Donatello." Bishop replied as he felt worried about the genius mutant turtle's safety. However Donatello is very important person in this lab. He had been so many thing to help out the government and it makes Bishop or anyone else from government don't want to lose him. Okay maybe they have so many great scientist in this lab but for them there's no one who can replace Donatello's position. 

"This is for my family, I can't let them struggle like this. I can guarantee you my safety. My father had been teached me about matrial arts and i know how to use this staff rightly." Donatello showed to Bishop his bo staff. Actually Donatello has been majoring that staff for more than four years. So he really knows how does that staff work out. 

"I permit you. As far as you can keep your words. I believe your father really teaches you how to use that. So do you want anyone in the lab know about where are you going to go?" Bishop asked. 

"I think it's better if we calling this as 'secret mission.' I don't want to make anyone worried about me especially April and Leatherhead. Don't ever let those two know where I am." 

"Okay, Donatello. I will tell them you're going to do a research in the far place so they won't get worried about you. When will you go to that island?" 

"I dunno, but I want to go as fast as possible. Even if it means I must go right now, I'll do that." 

"Let me checking the schedule. Maybe we can find a ship that going to throught that island." 

"No. Don't let any ship throught that island! I don't want to see more victims. Okay... ship can throught that island again but wait until I fixed him. Don't you think if it's better? If he is already fixed by me he wouldn't hurt anyone again so there will be no more victim." 

"So, what is your plan to reach that island?" Bishop gave a puzzled look into the mutant. But suddenly... 

"Wait... Will you go to that place by using your own invention?" He continued. 

"No. I'll use public transportation which throught the ocean that located in the near of that island. Then, I'll go swim to reach that island. Don't you remember if I'm a turtle and not a human?" Donatello chuckled. 

"Ah right, you can hold your breathe longer than normal human does. Sorry, I forget if you aren't a human. I've been checking the schedule and in the next fifteen minutes there's a ship that like you want. Would you like to going to the harbour right now?" 

"Really? I think I must go right now. Can you inform the ship's crew if I'll join them? Because well I don't want to see anyone afraid because of my presence." 

"Sure thing, Donatello. I hope you a good luck." 

"Thanks, sir." 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why but my dream about this au keep haunting me so i decided to write this.. and still i would like to say sorry if there's still many grammatical error(s)... Oh and as always kudos and comments are welcomed :D~


End file.
